User blog:Patriot868/The Story of CastleMinerZ(I have too much time on my hands)
So, over the course of many hours of CastleMiner Z, me and a couple of my friends have crafted a very deep story for it. Bloodstone.... It all has to do with bloodstone. Not only is it a hard, nearly indestructibile metal, but it can also be used to power devices(Such as the teleporter). Bloodstone is valued by the UEG(United Earth Government), but its rare on other worlds. So when they discovered that a planet had a massive deposit of it readily avalible, they leapt with joy. They sent colonists down to exploit it. The dragons, however, were not happy about it. The dragons were the orignial inhabitants of the planet, guarding it. For deep below the surface, lay the fallen one, the Undead dragon. The dragons waged a massive war agansit the Human colonists, but they eventually had to flee into hiding due to the ever swelling ranks of humanity. In their haste to mine more bloodstone, the UEG sanctioned planet cracking. A large mining ship positioned itself over the planet, then fired a massive beam down, cracking the surface (This is what we theorized the hell on Earth biome was, a massive crack in the planet). The result was a disaster. Besides unleashing demons and the Undead dragons, the bloodstone warped and amplified the radiation from the Crack zone. This irradiated the colonists, turning them into the undead. The skeletons were corpses that were buried or burnt(And were reanimated by the Undead dragon). Many ships tried to flee. The Undead Dragon (Being undead) could fly into the upper atmosphere (Possibly into space). Most of the ships were shredded before they could leave. The planet crack also messed up areas of gravity on the planet(The reason for the vertigo forest biome) and evaporated the seas(The reason for the desert). The buildings, being prefabricated and mostly portable, were destroyed, all except for a interstellar radio beacon. Time passed, the undead and the dragons were the only inhabitants on the planet. Then one day, the UEG launched a small expedtion force of soldiers and engineers(This is were me and my friends come in). The Undead dragon shot them down on their way to the surface, causing them to do a forced landing at the nearby beacon. The group set a large fort near the beacon and began to radio for help. However, no ship could enter with the Undead dragon. So the group prepared to go to war. They scoured the forest biome of resources, dug a mine shaft down to hell(With a stair case and fortified bunker at the bottom), and created bloodstone weapons. Then they set off on the long journey to the crack zone. Eventually, over the course of many days, they arrived. Running through the irradiated fiery landscape, they reached a small hill of bloodstone. They dug a bunker into the side, then proceeded to build a tower up to the dragons height. Standing above the clouds of radiactive ash and dust, one of them(Me), after great effort, shot the dragon down. Using blood stone teleporters(Our reasoning for teleporting to start and other players and the surface), they returned to base to find a small scout ship waiting with supplies. Upon arriving, the UEG told them that slaying the Undead dragon might not have been such the best idea. The Undead dragon, being the only dragon capable of flying into space, was the only thing keeping the aliens from landing their meteor ships on the planet. Now that he was dead, the aliens landed their ships with impunity. The UEG wanted to continue the mining expedition, so they ordered the brave soldiers to combat the aliens and the undead. Several medium sized scout ships were discovered. Over time, the group was able to figure out that space goos power properties were amplified when coming into contact with bloodstone. They set up an outpost in the desert, where one of their members discovered a massive alien hive ship. The aliens began to spread out from their ships, killing the undead and harvesting bloodstone. A tower was erected over the ship, and the crew journeyed into the inside. However, they fell into the aliens breeding chamber of the ship and were beset on all sides by aliens. They had to shoot their way out. Several more forays were made into the supply ship(Its large, but not the mother ship). Laser weapons proved to be capable of cooking the aliens in their armor. Thats all we have for now, I will add more later following more exploits. Category:Blog posts